Summer Love
by XoXoKrIsSyXoXo
Summary: What happens when two people love each other but everyone in the whole entire world knows except them? This is my very first fanfiction, so no rude comments. Thanks! I hope you enjoy. :D
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys enjoy. Rate/Comment! Remember, this is my very first fanfic, so sorry if it isn't that good. So no rude comments, thanks!**

* * *

"_Flight 108 to Twilight Town will be boarding momentarily, thank you" _

"Oh my gosh, can they hurry and let us on already?! I can't wait any longer!" Sora could barely contain his excitement, basically jumping and down in his seat. It probably didn't help that he had four cups of coffee that morning.

Kairi just looks at him and giggles. "Sora, how much coffee have you had this morning?" Sora looks at her. "Hehe, what makes you think I had any?! I haven't had any, I don't even like coffee, it's nasty! Yuck! I don't drink coffee, I don't know what you're talking about, Kairi."

"Sora…"

"… Okay, I had two…." Kairi just looks at him with a looks that says _I know you're lying to me._

"Okay, I had four, FOUR! Are you happy?! What do you want from me woman?!" Sora covers his face. Kairi giggles again. "Jeez Sora, you don't even need coffee. Your already chipper enough as it is." Riku laughs. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing, Sora." Riku just smirks. "That's right, nothing!" "Gee Kairi, I don't know what you see in him"

Kairi looks at Riku wide-eyed and punches him in the arm. "OUCH, what was that for?!" Kairi gets up and pulls him off to the side where Sora won't be able to hear them. Kairi looks down. Riku sighs. "You haven't told him yet, have you?"

Kairi continues to look down and shakes her head. "No… and I plan to keep it that way. For now at least." Kairi looks over to Sora. "Man Kairi, I can't believe you haven't told him that you've been in love with him for the past two years. What's stopping you"?

"I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what? Last time I checked, Sora wasn't the scary type."

Kairi punches Riku in the arm again. I'm being serious here Riku. This is no time for jokes!"

"No shit, my arm is going to be bruised now. Okay seriously, why are you afraid?"

"I'm afraid of rejection, Riku. I'm afraid if I confess my love to him, that he'll reject me and never want to speak to me again. I don't want to ruin what we have right now. But… but, it's so hard not to. Some days I just want to tell him how I really feel, but every time I try to… I can't." Kairi looks down and sighs. "Damn, why does he have to do this to me? Why does he have to be so adorable all the time? It's not fair. I hate that I love his goofy butt."

Riku reaches out and puts a hand on her shoulder. She looks up. Riku smiles at her. "Everything's going to be alright Kairi. But you'll never know how he feels if you don't do something about it. And you never know, he could feel the same way about you."

"Maybe…" "Why not try telling over vacation?"

Kairi sighs. "I don't know… Maybe if the time is right, I will."

"That's the spirit." Riku playfully punches her on the arm. Kairi smiles.

"_Flight 108 to Twilight Town is boarding now, thank you for flying with us today." _

"FINALLY, DESTINY ISLANDS HERE I COMEEEEEEE!" Sora jumps up and down like a little kid in a candy store. Everyone starts giving him weird looks.

Kairi and Riku exchange glances. "Come on, let's get back to your idiot." Kairi rolls her eyes and smiles at Sora. _If only I could tell you how I feel, it would make things so much easier. _

"COME ON GUYS, TWILIGHT TOWN AWAITS OUR ARRIVAL!" Sora yells. Riku hits him across the head. "There's no need to yell, we're standing right here, idiot!"

"Ouch! Kariiiii, he hit me!" Sora grabs on to Kairi and hides behind her, giving Riku the evil eye. "There, there, its okay Sora, I'm sure he didn't mean to. Right, Riku?" "….. Right." Sora sticks his tongue out at him. "How rude."

"Can we just get on our flight already? Or do you two want to continue… whatever this is?"

"FLIGHT PLEASE"

"That's what I thought"

Sora, Kairi, and Riku all grab their stuff and board their flight to Twilight Town.

OH, what's this do, oh wait, what does this do?! OH WOW, THIS IS AWESOME!" What's this do?!" Sora looks around everywhere and pushes all the buttons. "SORA, can you be quiet for like five minutes please?! And stop pushing all the buttons! Do you want to get kicked off?!" Riku punches him in the arm. "HA, they can't kick me off, we're already in the air." Riku smirks. "I've heard rumors that they can push you out of the airplane if you're misbehaving." Sora gets wide-eyed and stops what he is doing. "Okay, I'll be good!" Sora just looks out the window.

Riku rolls his eyes and turns to Kari. "Tell me again why we're going to this place? I heard it wasn't all its cracked up to be."

"Riku, I've told you before; we're going to visit my sister, Namine and her new fiancée, Roxas."

"God, not Namine. I get the feeling she doesn't like me very much."

"Of course she likes you. She just… she just thinks you're a little… different."

"So in other words, she doesn't like me very much." Kairi rolls her eyes.

"Well she doesn't hate you"

Riku scoffs. "Good to know."

"You'll see. When we get there, everything is going to be perfect."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

Kairi looks over at Sora who is now sound asleep and smiles. "Just a feeling."

* * *

**So yeah, hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I may not be able to update often, seeing as I'm in school and working at the moment, but I'll try my best! Rate/Comment. Thanks. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy. Btw, I don't own anything. That's all Square Enix and Disney!**

* * *

"_We will be arriving at Twilight Town in approximately 30 minutes, thank you."_

Twilight Town, a strange one it was. A beautiful place though, if you don't mind me saying. A town of mystery and an everlasting sun. Yup, you heard that right, _everlasting sun. _ In this town, the sun is always in the same position in the sky, never rising nor setting. If you don't believe me, go and take a look for yourself. Twilight Town is also one of the largest worlds known, and is located in between light and darkness. If you ever just want to get away from it all, come to Twilight Town. This town is quiet and you could enjoy the endless sunset while munching down on some sea salt ice cream. _Sora's favorite. _The most signature spot of this town would be the clock tower located in Central Station, where people from different worlds come to visit. There was a rumor going around once that the _"ghost train" _was always empty. No passengers, no conductor, no return. It did just turn out to be a rumor after all. Twilight Town was a beautiful place, full of wonder and destiny.

* * *

Sora and Kairi were both sound asleep, while Riku was checking himself out in his handheld mirror. "Oh yeah, I would so date me."

"Someone's a little full of themselves, aren't they?" Riku gets wide-eyed and throws the mirror back in his bag and turns around. "No, of course not. Me? No way. Hehe" Riku laughs nervously.

"Hmm, if you say so." The girl behind him smiles.

"Why were you watching me anyways? Checking me out, perhaps?" Riku smirks. The girl rolls her eyes. "You'd like that wouldn't you, pretty boy?"

"Pretty boy, huh?" Riku smirks more.

The girl blushes. "Right, you aren't full of yourself at all."

"Told you so!"

"That was sarcasm, sweetie."

Riku laughs anxiously. "I knew that."

The girl laughs. "Right." So does pretty boy have a name?"

"Why yes he does. It's Riku, and yours?"

"Yuffie"

"Yuffie… I like it. Nice to meet you, Yuffie." Riku smiles. "Nice to meet you as well, Riku.

"Will I be seeing you in Twilight Town?" Riku smiles.

"Maybe, maybe not." Yuffie smirks.

Riku smirks back as well. "I guess we'll just have to see."

Yuffie laughs. "Just go back to being full of yourself, pretty boy."

"Yes ma'am." Riku smiles and turns back around in his seat. _Man, she was beautiful. I hope to see more of her. _

* * *

Kairi and Sora were still sound asleep. Sora was known for talking in his sleep. "Mmm… Cheese. I love cheese. Cheese is so good…. I want cheese." Riku looks at him and laughs. Sora wakes up and looks around and rubs his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Time for cheese."

"CHEESE?! I WANT CHEESE, I LOVE CHEESE. WHERE'S THE CHEESE?" Sora smiles widely and looks around excitedly.

"I know, you've been talking in your sleep for the past five minutes, all about cheese."

Sora blushes lightly. "Oh, you heard that?

"I think the whole airplane heard you, Sora." Riku laughs at his spikey haired friend.

Sora blushes more. "So, there's no cheese?" Sora pouts.

"Nope."

Sora pouts more and gives Riku the puppy eyes. Sora was really good at getting his way whenever he did this.

"Dammit Sora, don't give me that look. …Okay fine! When we get off this flight, I'll buy you some cheese." Sora smiles wide, and gives Riku a tight hug. "THANK YOU, RIKU! You're the best friend ever!"

"Sora…"

"Yes, best friend?"

"I… can't… breathe…"

Sora lets go of Riku and laughs nervously. "Sorry, Riku. I don't know my own strength sometimes."

Riku scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Obviously..."

* * *

Kairi continues to sleep. "Sora…. Sora… I… Lo…" "Kairi?"

Kairi wakes up abruptly. "Huh, what?" Kairi looks around. "You okay?" Sora looks over to Kairi.

Riku looks over to her. "You were talking in your sleep."

"Just like me!" Sora looks more closely at her. "Were you having a dream about cheese too?"

Riku rolls his eyes at him. "I highly doubt that, Sora. I believe she was having a dream about telling you that she lo—"

Kairi elbows Riku in the side and laughs nervously. "Of course I had a dream about cheese. In my dream I was telling Sora how much I love cheese." Kairi gives Riku a looks that says _you better shut up or else. _

"What a coinkidink! I had a dream about cheese too!"

Riku just rolls his eyes and sits back. "You seem to have some interesting friends." Yuffie whispers in Riku's ear.

Riku laughs. "Yeah I do, but I love em'.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was kind of pointless. Haha, I'm trying my best though. Hope you enjoyed! **

**Reviews would be nice, thanks! Hope everyone was a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here is the third chapter! Hope you enjoy. Sorry for the late update. Reviews would be nice! Also, I own nothing. That is all Square Enix and Disney! Also the song I do not own. It is by Strawbs. Reviews would be nice! _**

**_A/N: Anything in bold is going to be a flashback, just so you know! _**

* * *

_You're my secret _

_You're my inspiration _

_You're my journey _

_You're my destination _

_You have always _

_Been so close and yet so far away_

_You're my best friend _

_You're my total stranger _

_You're my lifeline _

_You're my hint of danger_

_You have always _

_Been so close and yet so far away_

_In my hour of need _

_I call on you _

_To comfort me _

_But you could only set me free _

_You're my memories _

_You're my Rock of Ages _

_You're my future _

_You're my empty pages _

_You have always _

_Been so close and yet so far away_

* * *

**Kairi wakes up in the morning super excited and ready to show her best friend, Sora, the awesome hidden place she found on their island, Destiny Islands. Kairi hurriedly gets dressed not realizing she has her shirt inside out and rushes down stairs and starts eating her breakfast quickly. **

"**Kairi, slow down before you choke!" Kairi's mother stares at her and wonders what has gotten into her daughter. **

"**Sorry, but I'm in a hurry mommy! I have to show Sora this awesome thing I found!" **

**Kairi's mom giggles. "You must be super excited, considering that you didn't realize your shirt is inside out. Kairi looks down at her shirt and blushes. "Oops, I wonder how that happened." **

**Kairi's mom crosses her arms. "I think I know what's going on here."**

**Kairi looks at her mom with a worried expression. "What?" **

"**I think you're more excited to see Sora than showing him this awesome thing you found. If I didn't know any better, I would think you liked him. As more than a friend." **

**Kairi gasps. "WHAT? But he's my best friend! I can't like my best friend. That would be too weird."**

"**There's nothing weird about that, sweetie. I fell in love with my best friend." **

"**Daddy?" Kairi's mom smiles. "Of course, dear." She sits down next to her daughter. "There's nothing wrong at all with liking your best friend. I do know you like him, I can see the way you look at him, and how your face brightens up every time someone even mentions his name. **

**Kairi looks down. "But what if he doesn't like me back? Then our friendship will be ruined forever." **

"**I can't see why he wouldn't like you, Kairi. You're beautiful, kind, loving, and you two are super close."**

**Kairi rolls her eyes. "You're just saying that because you're my mom." **

"**Kairi, people love you. I don't think anyone could ever hate you. I'm not just saying that."**

**Kairi smiles. "Thanks, mom. That means a lot." **

**Kairi's mom smiles. "Now you better hurry up if you want to see Sora." **

**Kairi smiles and finishes her breakfast and hops up and rushes for the door. "Aren't you forgetting something?" **

**Kairi looks at her mom and her mom points to her shirt and giggles. "Oh… hehe. Thanks mom!" Kairi fixes her shirt to where it's the right way and puts on her shoes and rushes out the door.**

* * *

**Kairi knocks on Sora's door. "Cooooming!" **

**Sora opens the door and barely has time to speak. "Sora, you have to come and see what I found yesterday, you're going to love it! Come on, let's go!" **

**Sora giggles. "Hi to you too. What is this place you found?"**

"**Don't ask questions, just grab your shoes and come on!" **

**Sora puts on his shoes and yells to his mom that he is going to hang out with Kairi and he'll be back later. **

**Kairi grabs Sora's hand and rushes over to the awesome place she found. **

* * *

"**See what did I tell you? Awesome right?!" **

"**Dude, this is awesome! How the heck did you find this place?" **

"**I'll never tell!" **

**Sora smiles and looks around the small cave. "We have to show Riku this at some point."**

"**Actually… I was thinking this place could be our own little secret. We could call it the secret place!" **

**Sora smiles. "I like the sound of that. Okay, I'm in. From now on this will be our secret." **

**Kairi smiles and finds two rocks on the ground that would be perfect for drawing on the cave wall. Kairi and Sora get the same idea. **

"**Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sora nods and runs over to a rock and starts drawing on the wall, as does Kairi. **

**The two draw on the wall for a good 20 minutes. **

"**Okay, are you ready?"**

"**Ready as I'll ever be." **

"**Okay, on the count of three. One, two, three!" **

**Kari and Sora both reveal their drawings to one another. They have drawn each other. **

"**I don't look like that, do I?!" Kairi feels a little offended. **

"**No, of course not! You look much prettier! My drawing skills just aren't that awesome." Sora looks at Kairi's drawing of him. "Now that's a good drawing. I like it! Shoot, you win Kairi." **

**Kairi just looks at Sora. **_**Oh my gosh, did he just say I was pretty? I must be dreaming…" **_

**Sora looks at Kairi and has a confused look on his face. "Uhh, Kari? Do I have something on my face?" **

**Kairi snaps out of it. "What?" Oh… hehe. I'm just surprised I won. I never win." Kairi smiles. **

**Sora smiles. "Well you deserve it! Your drawing is great!" **

**Kairi smiles. "I love you…" **

**Sora just looks at her wide-eyed. "Kairi?" **

**Kairi laughs nervously. "As my best friend silly. I love you as my best friend" **

**Oh, well in that case, I love you too, best friend." Sora smiles. **

**Kairi smiles and turns her head so Sora couldn't tell she was blushing. **

_**If only you knew how much I really did love you. As more than a friend. **_**Sora blushes slightly and works more on his drawing. **

Kairi snaps out of her thoughts when the flight attendant comes over the intercom informing them that the flight is over and if everyone could grab their belongings.

Kairi shakes her head and grabs her stuff and sees that Sora is sound asleep again. _Man he loves to sleep. _

"Sora, wake up you lazy bum!" Sora immediately wakes up. "Uh, I wasn't sleeping. I was just resting my eyes."

Kari giggles. "Yeah, sure."

"Sora, you were asleep for like 20 minutes. Don't lie to yourself." Riku rolls his eyes.

Kairi laughs and everyone grabs their stuff and heads off to Twilight Town.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! They are finally in Twilight Town! Woop! Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Leave those reviews! It makes my day. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter four, which is the shortest chapter so far and probably very pointless. Haha, no rude comments. Thanks. Enjoy. Btw, I do not own anything. That's all Square Enix and Disney! **

* * *

After a long, thirteen hour flight, the gang has finally arrived in Twilight Town. The plane has now landed at the Twilight Airport (Original, I know) and has arrived safely. Twilight Airport was one of the biggest and busiest airports in the world. People would come from all different worlds to see the beautiful sites. Some people think that the everlasting sun is a rumor, so there are many visitors every year to see if the rumors are true. Many people are amazed that it is true, so those people tell their friends, who tell their friends, who tell their friends… Yeah, you get the point. There are many, many visitors every year. There are many shops to look at, so you could spends hours and hours and still not get through half of them. You could really shop until you dropped.

* * *

Kairi, Sora, and Riku slowly made their way off of the airplane.

"OH MY GOSH, I'M SO GLAD TO BE OFF THAT PLANE. MY BUTT HURTS!" Sora rubs his butt. "Ouch…"

Kairi giggles and Riku just rolls his eyes. "Sora, the whole world doesn't need to know about your sore butt. We're both standing right here, we can hear you."

"Well, sorrrrryyy mister sour puss."

"What in the hell is a sour puss?"

"The correct definition of a sour puss is a habitually gloomy or sullen person, Riku." Sora said this in a tone like it was the most obvious thing in the world and crossed his arms.

"I'm not gloomy!" Riku huffs.

"Keep telling yourself that, buddy." Riku just rolls his eyes. "God your so annoying. If you weren't one of my best friends, I probably would've killed you by now." Riku looks over at something in the distance.

Kairi and Sora look over his shoulder to see what he's looking at because they're nosy like that.

"Can I help you two?"

"No, we're just trying to see what you're looking at, that's all."

"Yeah, don't mind us." Kairi giggles.

"Well I mind! Back off! There's a thing called personal space, ever heard of it?"

Sora doesn't really acknowledge him and continues hovering over his shoulder. "Yeah."

Kairi backs off because she knows what Riku is like when he's pissed off and it isn't pretty.

"Sora… I'd back off if I were you."

"Why?" Sora continues to hover over Riku and keeps breathing heavily down his neck. (I don't know about you, but I can't stand when people do that).

Riku shuts his eyes and breathes heavily. "Sora, if you don't back off right now, you don't want to see what happens."

"Eeepp! Don't hurt me! I'm too handsome to die!" Sora backs off and hides behind Kairi.

"There that wasn't too hard." Kairi smiles and pats him on the head.

Sora smiles and gives her a tight hug.

"Sora, you're tiny but you give the tightest hugs! You could suffocate someone to death." Kairi giggles and her phone goes off and she checks the new text message that she got. "Namine is here! Let's go find her!" Kairi hurriedly grabs all of her stuff as do the others.

As the three are walking off Riku turns around and spots Yuffie in the crowd. Yuffie spots him as well and smiles and gives him a wink that says _you'll be seeing me around._

Riku gets a huge smile on his face, which is a rare sight to see and turns back around and continues to walk with his two best friends who annoy the shit out of him sometimes.

* * *

**Yeah this chapter is very short and pointless in my opinion. But not all the chapters in this story should be serious. So I hope you like and enjoy. Reviews would be nice! They make my day. :D**

**Hope everyone has a great and safe weekend! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter Five. Two in one day! Hope you guys like it! I do not own anything, that's all Square Enix and Disney! **

* * *

"NAMINE!"

"KAIRI!"

"NAMINE!"

"SORA!"

"Sora, must you be so annoying all the time?!" Riku scoffs.

"Yes, otherwise life would be boring if I were normal!"

"Yeah, your definitely not normal, so your life must be super exciting." Riku says this with sarcasm in his voice but Sora doesn't pick up on it.

"It really is!" Riku just shakes his head and walks over to the little welcome party.

Namine has just pulled away after giving a huge hug to Kairi. Kairi looks out of breath.

Whoa, and I thought Sora gave tight hugs!"

"Hehe, sorry sis, but it's just so good to see you!"

Kairi squeaks and hugs her sister again.

"Uhh, if you don't mind I'm going to skip out on this little hug feast… I'm not much of a hugger." Riku steps back a little.

"Aww, come on Riku! Bring it in!" Namine stretches her arms out for a hug. "Come on now, don't leave me hanging, I don't bite!"

Riku rolls his eyes. "Come on Riku, like this!" Sora goes up to Namine and gives her a tight hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too Sora! I missed your hyperness!" Namine hugs him back tight and then let's go. "Now come on Riku, you're the only one I haven't hugged yet!" Namine makes a motion for him to come closer.

Riku sighs. "Fine…" Riku walks up to her and gives her a small hug. "You better feel lucky, I don't give a lot of hugs."

Namine smiles and hugs him back. "Thank you, Riku. That means a lot."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Riku smiles at her.

Namine was a beauty. When she was younger every guy in town wanted to date her. Kairi was always a little jealous of her, even though she didn't want to admit it. Namine and Kairi looked much alike, almost like they were twins, but they weren't. Everyone always thought they were. If Namine were to dye her head red or if Kairi were to dye her hair blonde they would look like identical twins. Namine was always very sweet, which could sometimes be a bad thing. She trusted people to easily which would always cause her to get hurt in the end. Namine was the sweetest person anyone knew and some people took advantage of that and took advantage of her trust. She always seems to pick the bad guys out of the bunch and she has had her heart broken quite a couple of times. In the present day she now knows who she can and can't trust and she has found someone who she really gets along with and something that she thinks will last. His name is Roxas.

"So far do you live from the airport?" Riku asks Namine.

"Only about half an hour, it's not far at all! I can't wait for you guys to meet Roxas, he's great! I think I've finally found the _one!_"

"I bet I'll love him!" Kairi smiles.

"What are you talking about, I love him already!" Sora smiles as well.

"Sora, you love everyone and everything, even if it's an inanimate object." Riku laughs.

"That's what I love about you Sora! You're so carefree! I wish I was more like you." Namine smiles.

"Aww that means a lot, thank you! See, Riku? She says nice things about me!"

Riku rolls his eyes. "Say something nice about me."

Riku looks at him. "HUH?"

"Say something nice about me."

Riku looks at him nervously. "Uhhh, you have awesome hair?"

Sora eyes him suspiciously. "THANK YOU RIKU!"

Riku laughs nervously. "You're welcome."

Kairi smiles. "See, now that wasn't too hard."

"Nah, it wasn't."

Namine smiles and grabs her purse. "Alright, you guys ready to head to my place?"

"YEAH!" All three of them said in simultaneously.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. We finally met Namine! Reviews would be nice, they make my day! :D**

**Hope everyone has a great and safe weekend! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six for you all. Btw I do not own anything, that's all Square Enix and Disney! **

* * *

If you were to see Namine's neighborhood you would think she was rich or something like that. It was a beautiful place, located in one of those gated communities; Although Twilight Town was full of gated communities because Twilight Town was one of the safest towns in the world. It was also one of those neighborhoods where all the houses looked the same, but not to where you could never found your own house. It was a popular little neighborhood where everyone knew everyone. You couldn't go down the street without someone acknowledging Namine.

"Well someone's popular, huh?" Kairi continues to look out the window. Namine giggles.

"If you lived in this neighborhood you'd be popular too."

Namine lived at the very back of the neighborhood and it was quite a drive to get there. There were a lot of long, winding roads. It probably takes a good ten minutes to get there, and twenty minutes to actually get to the neighborhood from the airport, so thirty minutes in all.

Sora was one of those people who grew impatient most of the time and this drive to Namine's house was killing him. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?!" "ARE WE THERE YET?!"

"NO!" Everyone says at the same time.

"No need to yell, I'm sitting right here!"

"Now you know how we feel." Riku rolls his eyes.

Kairi looks at Sora and smiles. "Don't worry Sora, I like you and all your hyperness."

Sora looks at her and gets a huge smile on his face. "Kairi you always know what to say to make me feel special."

Kairi smiles and puts her hand on his without really knowing what she was doing.

Namine looks back over at them through the mirror. "Aw, you guys didn't tell me you two were a couple! How cute! About time!"

Kairi and Sora look at each other and Kairi takes her hand away immediately and they both blush and turn away from each other. Namine frowns. "Did I say something wrong?"

Kairi and Sora don't say anything and just look out the window.

Riku just shakes his head. "They aren't a couple… Yet."

Namine makes an _oh _face.

"RIKU!" Both Kairi and Sora say at the same time and are blushing like 50 shades of red.

"Are we there yet?!" Kairi wants to get out of this car as soon as possible.

Sora looks over at Kairi and puts a small smile on his face. _She's so beautiful when she blushes…. Well, she's beautiful no matter what. Why can't I just tell you that I love you? That I've always loved you? That day we found our secret place. When I said I loved you, I meant it. _

Kairi looks over at Sora. Sora looks away again.

"Yes, we're here!" Namine pulls up to her house and parks in the driveway.

"Finally!" Kairi and Sora almost immeditaly get out of the car.

"Wow, Namine your house is beautiful!" Kairi looks at it in awe. "Thank you!"

Sora just sort of stands in the back not saying anything and has his hands behind his head.

Riku looks at him weirdly. Sora looks at him. "What?"

"Uhh…. Nothing."

Sora looks back at the house and doesn't say anything.

Everyone grabs their bags and Namine notices one of her neighbors and best friends. "Yuffie! Hey!"

_Yuffie? _Riku looks over and sees none other than the girl he met on the airplane.

"Namine, hey! So this is your sister and her friends!" Yuffie smiles and looks at Riku. "Hey there, pretty boy."

Riku blushes slighty. "You didn't tell me you lived here in Twilight Town."

Yuffie smirks. "You never asked."

Namine looks to Yuffie then to Riku. "You two know each other?"

"Yup, we met on the airplane! Small world, huh?" Yuffie smiles and gives Riku a little wink.

Riku clears his throat. "Will I be seeing you around?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Yuffie winks again and walks back inside her house."

"Someone has a little crush." Kairi teases Riku.

"Shut up! No I don't… Let's go inside, shall we?"

Kairi and Namine giggle and everyone grabs their stuff and walks inside Namine's beautiful house and Sora just continues to stay silent and walks inside with everyone else.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I think I'm going to start doing this thing where I reply to your reviews right here! Reviews would be nice, they make my day! :D**

**Hope everyone has a great and safe weekend! **

**Ingenuous-Amethyst: Thank you so much for all your sweet reviews! And don't worry, there will be much more cuteness :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry for not uploading sooner! Was busy! This chapter is sort of a flashback to when Sora and Kairi became friends! I do not own anything. That's all Square Enix and Disney! Enjoy!**

* * *

The gang entered the house and it was just as beautiful as it was on the outside. It was nicely decorated and it had a welcoming feel to it. It was a one story house; three bedrooms and three bathrooms. The floor was made of beautiful polished wood, which was a nice reddish brown color. The walls were painted a beautiful beige color in the living room. Speaking of the living room, it was like childhood corner. There were probably about twenty pictures or so of Namine and Kairi when they were young. There were plenty of photo albums on the shelves, most of them baby pictures. Namine, unlike her sister liked to keep all these pictures because she wanted to remember everything from their childhood, to their graduation, to now. Namine loved to take pictures every chance she got, even if it was just a flower. Kairi, on the other hand, hated her old pictures because, believe it or not, Kairi actually used to be chubby as a kid. That's why you'll never find those pictures, because she burned most of them. She didn't want to remember the fat girl that she used to be.

There is one memory though that she can never seem to forget….

"**Kairi, come on! We're going to be late to class! I can't be late on the first day of high school!" Namine tries to pull her sister into the school, but to no avail. **

"**Namine, no one has seen me all summer. I look different; I gained weight!" **

"**Personally I think you still look good, and I'm sure everyone else will too!" **

"**Yeah right, you're just saying that because you're my sister."**

"**That's not true. I've seen that one boy staring at you before."**

"**Who?" **

"**Sora."**

**Kairi blushes slightly. "Oh my gosh, he's so cute!" Kairi smiles but then frowns. "He could never like me now, not when I'm fat." Kairi looks down at the ground. **

**Namine shakes her head. "Don't be like that, you're beautiful." **

"**Yeah, on the inside" Kairi mumbles. **

**Namine frowns then looks around the corner. "Hey isn't that your best friend Selphie?" Kairi looks around the corner. "Yeah! I'm going to go say hi!" **

"**Okay, tell her I said hi!" Namine smiles and goes to her class. **

**Kairi smiles and goes over to her. "Selphie, hey!" **

**Selphie turns to her and gets wide-eyed. "Kairi? What the heck happened to you?!" **

"**I gained a little weight over the summer…." **

"**But… why?" Kairi was about to answer when someone called to Selphie. Her name was Yuna. **

_Since when are they friends? _

**Selphie gets wide-eyed and looks at Kairi and puts her hands on her hips. "Look, I don't know why you're trying to talk to me, I don't associate with fat people." **

**Yuna walks up to them. "What did I miss?" Yuna looks Kairi up and down in a disgusted way. "Why is she here and why is she talking to you?" **

"**I don't know! She thought it would be cool to just come up to me and start talking to me. ME!" **

**Yuna laughs. "Wow, that's gross." **

"**Selphie, but…" **

**Selphie puts a hand up. "Talk to the hand, sweetie." **

**Selphie looks closer at her hand. "Wow, I need a manicure ASAP!" **

**Kairi looks down at the ground. Selphie clears her throat. **

"**You're in our way, fatty. Why don't you do us a favor and try to not block the whole hallway." **

**Kairi continues to look at the ground trying not to cry and scoots out of the way. **

"**Sorry, this is the way it has to be. If you decide to lose the weight, then you can give me a call and maybe I'll be your friend again. If you continue to be fat don't even bother talking to me again." **

**Kairi looks down the hall and sees Sora and smiles a little. Selphie sees him too and smiles and walks over to him. "Why hello there Sora, it's good to see you." Selphie smiles and feels his arm. "Someone has been working out I see." Selphie smiles and winks at him. Sora pulls away. **

"**Don't ever touch me again." **

"**Why so serious?" **

"**I overheard what you said about Kairi, and I don't like it." **

"**Oh, that? She doesn't matter anymore, let's just focus on me." **

"**I just wanted to say how cold hearted I think you are." **

**Selphie scoffs. "Have you seen her?!" **

"**I'm looking at her right now and I don't see anything wrong with her; I think she looks beautiful, as always." Sora smiles at Kairi. **

"**Wow, you must be blind." **

"**No, you're just a bitch." **

**Selphie looks offended. "How dare you!" **

**Sora glares at her. "Now don't you have to go do your hair or something?" Sora crosses his arms. **

**Selphie glares at him, flips her hair, and storms off with Yuna right behind her. "He will be mine one day, mark my words." The two walk off to the bathroom together. **

**Sora rolls his eyes and walks over to Kairi. "Hey, you doing okay?" **

**Kairi just looks at him. **_He's so cute and he's talking to ME!_

**Sora laughs a little. "Kairi?" **

"**Huh? Oh, yeah…. I'll be fine." Kairi looks at him. "You know my name?" **

**Sora smiles. "Of course!" **

"**I never though you noticed me." **

"**Of course I did!" **

**Kairi smiles a little. "Did you mean what you said to Selphie? "About me being beautiful, even though I'm fat?"**

"**You're not fat, quit saying that! And yes, I meant it. I've always thought you were pretty, and I think it's even possible that you look even better than you did last summer." Sora blushes and rubs the back of his head. **

**Kairi blushes. "Wow, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me! Thank you, Sora!" Kairi smiles and gives him a hug. **

**Sora smiles and hugs her back. "If it's okay with you, I would like to be friends with you." Kairi pulls away from the hug and looks at him and smiles a big smile. "You mean that?" **

**Sora smiles just as big. "Of course, I think it would be great to be friends with you!" **

**Kairi smiles and hugs him again. "I would love that." **

Kairi snaps out of her thoughts and continues to listen to Namine give a tour of the house.

Sora looks over at her. "You seemed deep in thought just now. What was it?"

"The day we became friends, I'll never forget it."

Sora smiles. "Best decision I ever made."

Kairi and Sora both smile at each other and they know nothing will ever break them apart.

* * *

**Remember anything in bold will be a flashback. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave those reviews, they make my day. :D **

**bec1895: Thank you so much! And don't worry, there will be a serious side to him. :D**

**Ingenous-Amethyst: I'm glad you liked that part. :D Hope you like this one! **

**Hope everyone has a great day! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter number Eight. Hope you enjoy. I do not own anything by the way. That's all Square Enix and Disney. **

* * *

Kairi and the gang decided on watching a few movies and ordering pizza; Namine informed them that Roxas would be here in the late afternoon tomorrow. He was visiting an old friend of his from high school. Roxas was a little older than everyone in the group; he was twenty three. Namine and Roxas met when Namine moved to Twilight Town to attend Twilight Academy. She was a freshman in college, while he was a junior. When their eyes met it was pretty much love at first sight. They did everything together; you never saw one without the other. Everyone wanted to have their relationship. After dating for a few months, they already decided that they wanted to be together for the rest of their lives. They also both decided that they wanted to take a break from college and put it aside and just focus on them for now. No harm in taking a break every once in a while. It's not like you HAVE to go to college or anything. So that's what they did. After a few more months Roxas proposed to Namine. He knew the consequences of moving too fast, but he didn't care; neither did she. Of course she said yes; she loved him. She never found anyone who loved her as much as Roxas and she knew she could count on him for anything. Anything she needed, he was always there for her no matter what he was doing at the time. Even if she just wanted someone to talk to, he would listen for hours. He was also the romantic type. Want to know how he proposed? By writing, "Namine, I love you so much. Will you do the honor of marrying me?" in the sky. It was a beautiful proposal. It would have sucked if she would have said no, but he was pretty sure she would say yes so he went through with it. I guess you could say he was the ideal boyfriend, and he was an even better fiancé. Namine would light up like a Christmas tree when she talked about him, when she was around him, or even if someone just said his name; she was head over heels for him. They were practically in the "cupcake" stage for life.

Sora was sound asleep in his bed when he heard a knock on his door. He stirred in his sleep a little bit and groaned. "Who's there? I'm sleeping." Said person kept knocking on the door. "Ugh, you're really going to make me get up, aren't you?" Sora rolled his eyes and got up slowly and walked over to the door and opened it and stared at the person in front of him. "K…K…Kairi?" Sora gulped at the sight of her.

She was dressed in what appeared to be some sort of lingerie, and her make-up looked quite good as well. She smirked and flipped her hair back, almost making Sora faint. "It's not nice to stare Sora."

Sora continued to stare at her. "I'm sorry, what?" Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Boys, Boys, Boys." Kairi shook her head and looked at him and smirked again.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you… And to do this." Kairi pushed Sora against the wall, which left him both shocked and worried at the same time. "Kairi… What are you doing?"

"Shut up."

Kairi leaned in and kissed him hard and passionately still pinning him against the wall. It didn't take long for Sora to give in and kiss her back. Kairi ran her fingers through his hair, while he had his arms wrapped around her waist. _Oh my gosh, this is happening. I'm making out with Kairi. I knew her lips would be soft. _

Before they knew it they both were on the bed, still making out. Kairi pulled away to take Sora's shirt off and then went back to making out with him. Sora didn't waste any time and started to take her lingerie off and put his hands on her chest. Only then did he pull back for a second. "Kairi, are you sure?"

Kairi nodded. "Never been so sure about anything in my life; I want you Sora." Kairi said this in a way which made Sora go crazy. "Well then I'm yours, baby." _Holy shit, this is happening, holy shit! _

Kairi smiled and started to rub on his chest which he admitted, felt pretty good; he closed his eyes. "Sora?"

"Yes baby?"

"Sora, wake up!" _Huh?_

Sora opened his eyes abruptly and sat up to see Riku standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face. Sora just looked at him. "Where did Kairi go?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, she's been asleep in the other room." Riku smirked again.

_So it was just a dream? Of course. _

"Damn Sora, you have a problem."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb with me Sora. You know you talk in your sleep right? I knew what kind of dream you were having." Riku smirked yet again and shook his head. "Like I said; you have a serious problem."

Sora blushed at the thought of Riku knowing what his dream was about. "How much did I say in my sleep?"

"Enough to know you have a problem."

"I know…."

"Sora, you need to tell her how you feel already. I don't know why it's so hard to do."

"You want to know why I'm scared to tell her Riku?" Riku perked up a little at this indicating that he wanted Sora to continue. "I'm scared of rejection; I'm scared that she will reject me and never speak to me again. We've been best friends for years and I don't want to see that end just because I have feelings for her. Yes I admit, it would be nice to have her as my girlfriend and have the relationship that Namine and Roxas have, but if she doesn't feel the same I can kiss that dream good-bye."

"I don't want to lose my best friend Riku. I really don't. I would rather her and I just be friends instead of her going around and hating me for the rest of my life. That's why it's hard for me to do."

Riku looked a little shocked. "Wow, I've never seen you so serious in my life. This must really be killing you."

"Riku, shut up."

"No, I'm being serious. I feel for you dude. I know what it's like to be rejected; well okay, not really because I've never been rejected, but…" Sora gave him a look. "Okay, seriously; I may not know what it feels like but I know that it would suck and it's not a feeling you want around. But if I were you, I would take a chance. You never know, she may just like you as much as you like her."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Riku smirked at this.

"Because she told me."

Sora just stared at him. _Is he messing with me?_

"I know what you're thinking; I'm not messing with you. She really did tell me that she likes you."

"When did she tell you?" Sora didn't mean to sound so excited, but he couldn't help it.

"A year ago."

The smile from Sora's face dropped and turned into a frown. "Dammit, Riku! You made it sound like she told you just a few days ago; not a fucking year. She could have easily moved on by now."

"You didn't let me finish."

"Oh, go ahead then." Riku rolled his eyes.

"Okay, now before I was so rudely interrupted; she did tell me about a year ago that she liked you, but the other day at the airport I guess I almost let it slip a few times that she likes you, and she practically broke my arm off for doing so and she told me that she still has feelings for you. She hasn't told you either because she is scared of rejection as well and doesn't want to lose you as a best friend."

Sora couldn't help but smile from ear to ear at this annocument. "Wow, I can't believe she actually likes me!" Sora did a little happy dance which caused Riku to roll his eyes at him once again.

"And the serious side is gone just as fast as it came." Now it was time for Sora to roll his eyes at Riku.

"Riku shut up, you'd be just as happy if you were me right now."

Riku laughed at this. "Yeah, I guess I can't blame you. Ah, young love. What a wondrous thing."

"A wondrous thing indeed, friend." It's safe to say that Sora went back to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Leave those reviews; they make my day! :D **

**P.S. Check out my new story I'm writing; it's a horror! Check it out and leave reviews. I would love that. :D**

**bec1895: I've decided that I want Namine to be a bit older; she's 19 and not 18. Glad you like it so far.  
**

**Ingenuous-Amethyst: I hate that too! It's like they have nothing better to do. Hehe I'm glad you approve of the cuteness. :) **

**Cody Murphy: Thank you very much, and I will keep that in mind, thanks! **

**HAVE A GREAT DAY EVERYONE. :) **


End file.
